Misery Business
by LittleMissHottieTottie
Summary: As Lucy gets ready for Prom she meets bad boy Kendall Knight. While finding a way to get noticed by him she realizes High School Princess, Jo Taylor, is also after him. While finding a way to get him alone she accidentally causes tons of drama. (Rated T for language and mild sexuality)
1. Chapter 1

I smiled as I looked in the mirror my gold necklace glowing. Now I usually hated Prom because of the whole prom King and Queen contest. After a while I realized the Prom Queen usually always ends up being a cheerleader or the rich kid. But I finally had a change in heart when I heard about the student council needing a DJ which I proudly agreed to.

Slapping on my red lip gloss and gray eye shadow I finally took off my purse at hand. As I passed by the lunch room I spotted a tall blond with black boots and a american eagle hoodie on. He was talking to some guy who had black hair dangling in his face. I stared at the blond turned around his smile contagious. I suddenly snapped back to reality when my phone began to buzz. It was my brother Adam.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Lucy are you there?" He asked the connection breaking up.

"Yeah why? Are you okay?" I ask worried.

"Kinda. Well the thing is I'm at Aunt Jackie's and there's this huge storm and the power is going haywire. It's pretty much a hell hole right now." He mumbled the TV in the background blaring.

"Is everyone there?" I ask now scared.

"Well Nancy is in bed and the triplets are with Mrs. Snider at the hotel room down Richmond street. The rest are just sitting here watching Fox with the weather radio on."

"Well just make sure the doors are closed and the whole house isn't opened to anything." I calmly tell him.

My phone suddenly looses connection forcing me to put it away.

I trust he'll be okay I mean It's Kansas! There's usually always a few storms during the spring.

I look back at the lunch room to see that the tall blond had left.

Grabbing my purse I head out to the auditorium.

I open the doors to then see a bunch of confetti and balloons thrown everywhere.

"Oh hey Lucy!" I turn to see a tall boy with brunette hair smoothed over with a globs of hair gel.

"Hey James, um I heard we were doing Prom rehearsals and you needed me to test out the new equipment?" I say making it sound more like a question.

"Yeah it's over there by the stage! Al you need to do is pick a few songs to play for the party. So far we've picked "SummerTime**-**Saddness" by Lana del Reyand "Wake Me Up" by Avincii**. **We could use a few more EDM songs! Do you-"

"No I don't mind..." I interrupt.

"Okay good thanks!" He smiles.

I stare at him for a few more seconds before heading over to the DJ stand.

"Wow that's a lot of music..." I stare as I flip through the song book. There were over 12,000 songs of each genre. Then I finally spotted the perfect song "Just Dance" by LadyGaGa.

I showed it to James. He stared at it for a second squinting as if he were trying to remember something.

"I like it...Maybe choose on more song." I nod.

As I turn around I spot the tall blond boy leaning against the pillars looking around.

I start getting nervous. I think about walking away but all of a sudden I felt my feet forcing myself towards him.

Trying to keep a straight face I stare down at the ground as he looks up at me.

"Hey names Kendall Knight and you're Lucy right?" He asks.

D_on't look up. Don't look up. Don't look up. _I whisper to myself.

"You okay there?" He asks trying to look at me.

"Yeah..." I then jumped as I noticed I actually said something to him.

I was about to run away til I noticed his green eyes, sweet and gentle his smile flawless.

"Hey..." I say sweeping a bang from my face.

"So the word is you're the DJ? Right?" He asks shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Um yeah...Kinda" I mumble shyly.

"Here use this." He says handing me an album.

I stare down at it. The album is titled "Whatever It Takes" by The Betty Hunters.

"Oh okay..." I smile.

"They're a band from the 80's. Pretty talented actually." I blush as he pats my shoulder grinning.

I stare as he struts towards James laughing as they high five each other.

I grin the CD still in my hands.

"Nice to meet you Kendall Knight" I smile to myself.

**Well first chapter down a LOT more to go. Hope you all enjoyed it! And so you know Lucy is 16, Kendall 17, and James 17.**

**You'll meet the rest as the story goes on! Remember to PLEASE review when you have the chance! Thank you!**


	2. Naughty VS Nice

**A/N:** **HELLO GUYS! I decided to make this story a 4-shot because I don't want it to be too long for certain reasons! Like for reason one is because the longer the story is the more you run out of ideas! Plus I get writers block WAAAY too easily and it's HORRIBLE! Hope everyone understands!**

I walk out of my dorm room and put the CD Kendall gave me in my purse. As I turn a right down the corner I spot Jo Taylor, the High School Princess or as most people call her the High School slut. Some people say she's slept with 3 boys all in one week which we all know is true obviously.

Trying to stay hidden from her I cross into the cafeteria accidentally running into James.

"HEY!" He shrieks.

I jump at his sudden mood swing. I slowly get up from the ground and stare at him guilty.

"Sorry..." I apologize.

His glare softens as he starts to remember me.

"Oh hey Lucy!" He says rubbing his neck. "Sorry I've just been REALLY stressed out with Prom and everything."

I nod agreeing. You see I was picked to be this years Prom DJ and I didn't really volunteer it was more of a "hey we need a DJ and we want YOU" and stuff. Plus the song book had SO many songs I didn't know which ones to pick which is bad since we need 12 songs and it's not as easy as you think it'd be to pick music.

"Yeah I know! I hate how Prom just comes out of the blue! No one really pays attention to Prom anyways." I say rolling my eyes.

I look up to see James waving someone over to us.

"Hey!" Turning my head I realize he's looking at Kendall.

As he walks over I start pulling the CD out so he sees I still have it.

"How are you little Jamie?" Kendall jokes.

"Don't call me that! You know that annoys me!" James moans.

Kendall chuckles as James puts his arm around his shoulder.

He flicks his gaze to me smiling his teeth glowing like pearls.

"Hey Lucy! How'd you like the album?" He asks.

_Oh no I forgot to listen to it! CRAP..._

I just nod.

I wanted to tell him that I haven't listened to it yet but I didn't want to upset him.

"Yeah it was good..." I say timidly.

"Um I'll be RIGHT back! I gotta go get something to eat..." I blurt out.

They both just look at me like I was from another planet.

Walking back to my dorm I spot Jo again glaring at me harshly.

"Excuse me." I say timidly as Jo keeps glaring at me.

"Hey you're Lucy right?" She asks her face softening.

"Um..."

"I just wanted to know...do you maybe...like Kendall?" She asks using a baby voice.

"No." I lie.

"You sure because I sure saw you blush a lot when he talked. Do you maybe have a teeny crush?" She asks innocently.

"No. I don't even know his last name!" I say trying to stay calm.

Jo just glares at me as I shove past her.

**(Jo's POV)**

I glare as Lucy passes by. I know she likes Kendall. I don't mind really since she doesn't even HAVE a chance with him. To be honest I kinda want to murder Lucy. ONLY because I don't think she deserves to be happy. I mean just LOOK at her! Her black hair is obviously fake and she looks TOTALLY emo.

I start walking to my dorm room thinking of a way to get Kendall to come to me.

1) He's a bad boy meaning he doesn't really like annoying, prissy people like Lucy.

2) Bad boys GOTTA dig naughty girls right?

So I finally find my sisters old black latex mini dress and black boots. Smiling I pranced out of my dorm room and into the lunch room.

Ironically I spotted Kendall talking to a group of guys laughing.

After I look around I start walking over to his table making sure he sees me.

"Fuck..."

One of his friends just saw me forcing me to smile.

Kendall turns staring at me startled.

"Well hello Kendall!" I purr seductively.

"J-Jo?" He stammers.

"Yep..." I say popping the P.

"Why are you dressed like this? It's not you..." He says still in shock.

"Yeah I know..." I say not caring.

"Here follow me!" I say grabbing his arm. I grin as I drag him to my dorm room.

"Let's have a sleepover!" I purr.

**Sorry if it went by too fast! And I know the first chapter has A LOT of problems with grammar and speling but right now I don't really care about about editing. Sorry I'm just a little lazy.**

**Anyways please review and the next chapter will be up as soon as I have time!**

**THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HELLO MY BIRDIES! Now this chapter isn't as BIG or IMPORTANT but I just wanted your opinion on a little something I put in this chapter! ANYWAYS ENJOY! *Mwhahaha* **

**Jo POV**  
I wake up the next morning my bed sheets all messed up and my head hurting. Moaning in pain I look over to see that Kendall had left.

"What?! Where the hell is he?!" I ask myself obviously pissed.

I slowly stand up dizzy and gather my nightgown. It was 1:00 AM.

As I walk out I notice that prom is today.

"Crap! I didn't even pick out an outfit!" I suddenly start scrambling to find Kendall.

As I walk out the door I notice a note taped to my door.

Dear Jo,

Sorry to have left so early. I just didn't feel right sleeping with you.  
I knew it was wrong the minute you locked the door.  
I miss the old you from 8th grade and I have to be honest...  
I prefer that we were just friends! It's just too much for me!  
Sincerely,  
Kendall

I gasp yanking the note from the door ripping it up.

How could he say he missed the old me? Even I hated the old me! In 8th grade I was diagnosed with bulimia and clinical depression. I used to always skip school and get tattoos and eventually drunk. I know I was only in 8th grade but I didn't care back then because I was so messed up. People called me stuff like "The new Britney Spears" because of my reputation!

I slowly sat on my bed sobbing.

I just wanted someone to like me...

**Lucy POV**

Looking around the lobby I found Mr. Brick, the dorm manager, waiting by the door.

I walk up to him smiling.

"Hey Mr. Brick!" I say reaching my hand out for him to shake.

"Hello Miss. Lucille! How are you?!" He asks perky as usual.

"Good thank you! So since Prom starts at 10 I wanted to know if you had anything else you wanted me to do to help set up! I mean, besides DJing of course!" I say still smiling.

Chuckling he takes out a note for me.

"Well I was wondering, do you mind getting the snacks for me?! We've got some but not enough! Maybe something that isn't junk food related!"

I grab the note reading the list of goodies he wanted me to get.

"Sure!" I nod.

"Great thank you!"

I nod again shaking his hand.

I walk back to my dorm.

I had planned on listening to some of Kendall's CD before prom in case I wanted to use some for the party.

Plugging in my laptop I click on ITunes to sync the album.

I smile as the first song comes up.

Clicking on it I smile even bigger.

The song was called "Walking On A Thousand Broken Hearts"

_My heart has a scar from the words you spoke._  
_I hated every minute you were here. I knew I would just end up_  
_Walking On A Thousand Broken Hearts_  
_With every insult you yelled I felt like someone was trying to_  
_Push me into hell_  
_Yell, yell my name but I won't ever come back_  
_You will never attack me again!_  
_Now your the one who's Walking On A Thousand Broken Hearts_  
_Every kiss we ever shared felt like a thousand tears_  
_Because I knew I wasn't the only one who ever shared a kiss with you_  
_I will never Walk On A Thousand Broken Hearts anymore!_  
_Now your the who's Walking On A Thousand Broken Hearts_

I smile as the song syncs onto my IPod tearing up at the song. The beautiful song.

**Sorry if the chapter didn't seem like anything important! I wrote the song and wanted to introduce it!**

**Oh and the band "The Betty Hunters," the album "Whatever It Takes," and "Walking on A Thousand Broken Hearts" Are ALL fake! I made them all up just for the story! Sorry thought I should clear that up!**

**OH YEAH! And PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
